Ganymede
by ArcticSupernova
Summary: This plot has nothing to do with the movie or the game or any of the characters in e.t. or earthbound. You don't have to play the game earthbound or watch the movie E.T. to understand the plot. Even though everybody should have seen E.T. by now anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"If you had a choice at the beginning of your journey to either end now and forget everything you witnessed or, you can see what happens next in the journey and not give up. I would have chosen the second one for sure." Those were the last words I heard my brother speak before he disappeared into thin air one day.

I awoke in a start, being in a middle of a nightmare. I look at my battery powered alarm clock and see it says four o' clock a.m. . I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom half asleep. I tried the light-switch and it failed to light the room. After realizing this, I looked around the small bathroom and noticed the fish light or filter was on even though we leave it on all the time.

I sighed to myself "I guess I'd better go outside" I thought to myself.

As I walked through the hallway and the living room to find that none of the clocks were working and the light we leave all the time wasn't on so I figured the power must be out. Since I knew their wasn't going to be any light outside from the power outage I grabbed a decent flashlight and walk out the side door. I turn on the flash light before closing the door and shine it around the yard to make sure there weren't any animals running around like an outside cat or something. When I closed the door behind me I realized that it was misting outside, but ignored it. I walked to the edge of the lawn and unzip my pants while holding the flashlight in my armpit trying to ignore the fact that it's pitch black outside except where the light beam traveled. When I get done, I zip my pants and start to turn around when I hear heavy breathing in front of me. When it started slowing down and eventually stop I was thinking I just Imagined it, so I turned around and started walking toward the house, and as soon as I take a few steps I fell a large hand with long, sharp claws that reflected the moonlight, and I swear the hand feels like its twenty degrees because it made my shoulder shiver instantly.

Then I hear a deep raspy voice that gave me chills all over my body, and the hairs at the back of my neck stiffen. It said two simple menacing words.

"Your mine"


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure what to do. I was in danger, I was sure of it. There was no mistaking that those claws could probably cut through thick wood in an instant.

I did the only thing I could think of, I took off running and turned my head to see that who said those words weren't even human, nor even close, except the fact that they stood up like one. I was freaked out; pupils large, frozen in place, staring in shock at this creature, who was also staring right back at me with those deep blue eyes. I could only see him because the flashlight I dropped was facing his direction. He had a wolf head, a reptilian body, a bushy gray tail with a white tip, and legs that looked like they were from a panther. His arms had small feathers grays feathers on them and it was hard to notice but he had some mysterious armor on. I was guessing that he retracted his claws since there were no claws located in between the knuckles, that which were furry throughout the fist.

After minutes of being frozen, I was trying to figure out what to do; run to the steps to the door, or stay to find more about what he is and what it wants. I wasn't sure about running to the door because the length from me and the steps are about the same length as between me and him, I wasn't sure if he could run faster than me and I wasn't going to take a chance of testing. Instead I did the only thing I could think of, and unfortunately, it wasn't exactly a very good idea. I picked up a couple of loose rocks from the lawn and threw them at him, I dashed off while looking behind and saw that the claws slid out from in between his knuckles in an instant –it reminded me of wolverine- and the rocks made a small ting on the claws that he in front of his face to cancel out the rocks. I opened the door, and quickly hurried inside and took and quick glance before shutting the door completely to see that he was almost already to the door with his hairy hand out trying to reach out me. But I slammed the door shut and locked it.

This was too much for this late. I was getting very tired, so I walked to my bedroom and laid on my bed and looked out the window noticing how it was a full-moon out. After noticing this I hear a loud close-by howl…

I wondered if it was him, I was going to look out the window to see if he was still there. I decided just to take a quick glance from the corner of my large window that takes up most of the wall opposite of my bedroom door. I took a peek and all I saw was the beam of light from the flashlight went to oblivion. He wasn't there anymore. When I decided that he must have disappeared or maybe even never existed and could have been a figment of my imagination since it was so late, I pulled the blankets over me and started to go to sleep, when my whole body jolted up and when he came through my window causing it to shatter to thousands of pieces. He picked me up over the shoulder and jumped out the window before I even had the chance to scream.


End file.
